Feeling Sick
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: One Piece fic. What happens when Sanji becomes ill? It's up to zoro to nurse him back to health. Pairing: ZoSan, if you have a problem with that do not bother reading.


* * *

Feeling Sick

I do not own One Piece. But i guess i dont really need to include that. My first One Piece fic. Pairing will be ZoroxSanji. That's the way it should be on the show.

Hope you as the reader enjoy it.

It was a day like any other. The Going-Merry was sailing smoothly once the crew reached a safe distance from the Marine base and everything seemed normal enough to the ex-pirate hunter-- almost.

Luffy was dreaming of meat, Usopp was mumbling something about being captain, and Chopper was being Chopper. The love-cook was not there, "Probably making breakfast."

Zoro decided to drop in on him and try to sneak a morning drink. Even he wasn't prepared for the sight he encountered once he stepped into the kitchen. Sanji was sprawled on the floor, blood covering his exposed arms surrounded by equally bloody vegetables. His reaction was quick but gentle, he picked Sanji up an took him to Chopper.

Chopper sprang up from bed as soon as his keen nose picked up the smell of blood.

"Zoro, lay him down right here and get me fresh towels and some water." For reasons unknown Zoro did as he was told quickly. In his rush the rest of the crew woke up. Nami and Robin rushed into the men's cabin and offered their help.

* * *

Once Chopper finished tending to Sanji's wounds he moved everyone to the deck to give Sanji time to rest.

"Will Sanji be okay?" Nami asked, but before Chopper could respond Luffy cut in, "Who's going to cook for me?!" He was answered by multiple assaults.

"Sanji won't be able to use his hands for a very long time. He was running a fever the other day and refused to be treated. He must have fainted from over-exerting himself against the Marines yesterday. He needs to stay in bed no matter what."

"But who's going to feed us?!" Before Luffy got pummeled again, Zoro left and headed toward the kitchen. Chopper hurried after him, "W-wait Zoro, I need to talk to you."

Zoro was standing in front of the stove when Chopper caught up to him

"Zoro"

"…"

"while I was applying stitches to Sanji's wounds, he kept calling out your name. I think you would be the best person to take care of him."

Zoro remained silent, it was all happening too fast.

"I need to make lunch right now, but since you're here, is there anything he's not allowed to eat?"

Chopper was glad Zoro was so easy to talk to. He told Zoro what would be best for Sanji in his condition and told the rest of the crew their meal was ready.

The Going Merry's nakama were skeptical--Zoro cooks?

Nami spoke,

"Usopp, eat it."

"Why me?" "Well, you can't expect me to eat it I might die." Usopp refused further and it was only logical that they hold him down and force him to eat it. The crew was expecting him to explode, but strangely he was still breathing.

"It's really good. He's no Sanji but it's really good."

While the crew fought Luffy for the food Zoro prepared Sanji's meal. 'The shit-cook better like it or else.'

Zoro entered the men's quarters and found Sanji starring at the wall. He approached Sanji and set his food down without the man noticing. Sanji was startled when Zoro tapped his shoulder."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought you food and you better eat it."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed stupid Marimo, but I can't use my hands."

"And your point is?" Sanji was getting annoyed, 'What is his problem, it's not like he's going to feed me himself.'

"If you have nothing else to say open up. If you have a problem with the idea of me feeding you too bad."

* * *

Sanji reluctantly opened his mouth and Zoro spoon fed him and was also careful so as to not burn him. Sanji was starting to develop a rosy hue along his cheeks embarrassed at the intimacy of the situation and prayed Zoro would not notice. He had often wondered what the embrace of Zoro's muscular arms wrapped around his waist felt like and those lips…

"What are you starring at?" Sanji was brought back to reality and figured the best thing to do would be close his eyes and hope Zoro would be done feeding him soon. It felt as though it was going on for far too long. He heard Zoro say he was going to feed him again and he opened his mouth keeping his eyes closed.

Instead of feeling metal along with the soup against his tongue, he felt a force wrap itself around his tongue instead. Sanji opened his eyes and Zoro drew his face away from his.

"I just wanted to make sure you ate the rest of it." Zoro got up to walk away but Sanji called him back.

"Oi Marimo, I think I deserve dessert. Don't be stingy on the seconds either." Zoro returned to Sanji's bedside and took the other males face in his hands to draw them closer together. Sanji wanted desperately to bring the other man down with him but had to settle for what he got. Zoro felt the other man's pain and gently laid him down while kissing his neck lightly. Zoro gave the cook one last kiss on the lips before getting up to leave.

"Sorry ero-cook, but seconds will have to wait, I need to make sure Luffy hasn't destroyed your precious kitchen looking for food."

"Alright, but hurry it up. You can't leave an injured person waiting forever."

Zoro was told to take care of Sanji and couldn't leave him alone right? He went outside and noticed everything was calm. Zoro found that his nakama had already taken care of Luffy and he took the time to get his late afternoon drink before heading back to the men's room.

He entered and approached Sanji, "So where did we leave off?" "I'm not really sure, I guess you'll have to refresh my memory for me."

Zoro chuckled and felt Sanji's mouth curve into a smile and wondered how long it was until Sanji recovered--he expected his own dessert from the man.


End file.
